Thesean's Vs Bionics
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Hope you like it!
1. Christina Jackson and Chase Davenport

Hope you like it here is

Part 1!

Christina POV

Yes! First day on high school! Oh hey I'm Christina Melody Jackson. Or CMJ for short. Or Chris. Or Jack. Or Jackie. Or Mel…. ANYWAYS! I am 15 years old. No I have never been held back. I've been homeschooled my whole life then I finally got my parent's to let me go to school. One problem. I'm not normal. I'm a super hero. From the Planet Thesus. Thesean's came to earth when Thesus got a virus that could spread as fast as a rash. My family was the only one I knew of in Welkerville. "Mel!" My brother Greyson yelled. I woke up slowly "What….." I moaned. "Hurry school starts soon!" He yelled back. I groaned and got up. I couldn't see a thing. But I knew where everything was. I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, my blue and white striped shirt… Well I think it's my blue and white striped shirt then I got on my blood stained white shoes. Don't ask about the blood. No one knows its blood. They think its paint. I walked up to my desk and looked around for my glasses. I finally found them and put them on. I could finally see clearly. I ran down stairs with my super speed. I stopped at the counter in the kitchen. My mother, Nancy Jackson jumped a bit. My mum's not a Thesean but my dad is "Hey mum." I said I got a piece of toast. "Hello Christina." Mum said "Can you feed the cat real quick?" She asked. I nodded. I whistled loudly "Here girl!" I said. A cute, fat cat came tugging in. It was a white furry cat I bent down and got his bowl and set it down. I then got the caned cat food and opened it with my bare hands. I dropped the floor into the bowl and the cat began to eat "I'll see you later mum." I said. I saw my twin sister doing cart wheels on the lawn. One thing you can tell is different between us it I have one blue eye and one brown eye she has one brown and one green. I grabbed my new black shoulder bag and my lunch shoving it into my bag "Let Buddy in." Mum said. I nodded. Buddy is our golden retriever. He's about 3 years old. And he is so cute! I got to the door and opened it up "Buddy!" I called out. He came running up the drive way then he tackled me knocking me down. He began to lick my face "Ok Buddy I have to go!" I said laughing. He barked once before continuing on into the house. I got back up. Greyson pushed me out of the way to get outside "Dude!" I yelled "Sorry Mel!" He yelled back he began to jog towards the school. I grabbed my helmet putting it on them got my black blood stained skate board. Once again please don't question me about the blood...

Chase POV

I flipped through the channels. Commercial, another commercial, and another commercial. Ugggggg! Why are there so many of these dang commercials! I picked up my book. It was 'Emily the strange' the lost days. I liked these books but I was only on the first one. Or I think it's the first book... ANYWAYS! I still hate commercials so I read during them. But since I can hear then clearly I have to stick my headphones in. "Chase!" My sister Jacybella called. "Ya Jace?" I asked "Where's my backpack?!" She called "I don't know!" I called back "Buddy!" I heard someone next-door yell. Then a dog barking happily. I wish I could have a dog. Bree ran up to the door talking on the phone "No Catlin I'm not saying that." She said getting her jacket and putting her back pack on. "It's too weird." She then said running out of the house towards school. "Guess I should head to school also." I mumbled getting up. I put my book in my bag and put it over my shoulder. I had a black shoulder bag (It's actually called a messenger bag... Well I think it is...) Jacybella ran up to the door. She had Bree's speed, my hearing and Adam's eye lasers. She has a pixie cut. Her hair is brown and her eyes were also brown but a darker brown then he hair. She was texting someone as she opened the door and ran out. Then I remembered Adam had left early so he could stop and the 24hour ice-cream shop on the way to school today. I walked to the door and walked out. I saw a girl skating by. She had long brown hair and one blue eye with one brown eye. She jumped from the side walk into the street and kept going. Wow, she seems cool. I shut the door behind me and began to walk to school


	2. Christina and Greyson Jackson

Part 2

Christina POV

I began to ride my board through the street. I dodged cars coming at me. I loved doing this kinds crap. I heard lots of honks. I saw the school ahead of me. I got to my full speed on my board. As I got closer I saw Fallen running down the street. "Shit!" I yelled. As I got on the side-walk she crashed into me. We went flying onto the grass. Everyone watched as we blurs tumbled through the grass as a skate board landed somewhere near the front door. We screamed as we rolled then we stopped rolling when we crashed into someone. He screamed as he fell down. I could tell it wasn't Greyson. Fallen and I groaned. People began to laugh walking by. We got up "We're sorry." We said to the boy. He looked about Greyson's age which is 17 "No problem." He said. I held out my hand to help him up. He took it and I helped him up no problem "Wow you're strong." He said "Ya." I said "I'm Adam." He said "I'm Christina and this is my twin sister Fallen." I said pointing to me then Fallen then I took my helmet off. "Wow one of you had a green eye and one of you has a blue." He said all existed like "Ya." We said at the same time "Awesome!" He said and held out his hands for high fives. We both high-fived him "Ow that hurt my hands." He said shaking them "Sorry." We said at the same time again I saw some kid looking at my skate board "Shit my board." I mumbled "Be right back." I said. We and the kid began to race for my board me being a bit faster slid to a stop grabbing my board and the kid face slammed the front door as I got back up "No one messes with a Jackson." I said dusting myself off I tossed my board down the steps jumped and landed on it. I road back over to my sister and Adam. Everyone was looking at me "What!" I snapped. They all looked away. Fallen just rolled her eyes "Umm I gotta go." Adam said nervously looking at the boy who had raced me for my board. I then noticed it was a jock. I really have jocks. They are the worst. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him which didn't help my cause. I turned back to my sister my tongue stuck back in "Let's o find principal Pear." I said. Adam nearly burst out laughing "What?" I asked "It's Principal Perry." He said "Ohhhhh." Fallen and I said "Bye Adam." We said in unison walking towards the front door and the jock. We walked up the steps "Hey next time don't try to dent the door." I commented Fallen chuckled. We both opened a door walking inside. A few kids crowded the hall. I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I walked up to her "Hey do you know where the office is?" I asked. She turned to me "Ya it's over there." She said pointing to the office "Thanks." I said "I'm Bree." She said holding her hand out. "I'm Christina and that's my sister Fallen." I said shaking her hand and pointing to Fallen "Ok. I'll see you later." Bree said. I nodded. Fallen and I began to walk to the office. "She seemed nice." Fallen said "Ya I guess." I said I opened the office door and Fallen stepped in. I followed. There at a desk sat a pudgy lady with a grey pant's suit a teal-green shirt and glasses. She had brown eyes and red hair. Then in a chair on the other side of the desk was a skinny short black kid. He was parsley bald (Really Short brown hair) and he had brown eyes. "Sup?" We both asked. "Oh you must be our new students Falcon and Christiana." She said "It's Fallen." Fallen began "And Christina." I finished "Oh whatever." She said. We rolled our eyes "Do you have our schedules?" We asked in unison. She nodded and pulled them from a stack throwing them at us. We both caught the paper before it hit the ground. "See ya lates." We said holding up peace signs and left the room. I wonder if we got her mad... PROBABLY!

Greyson POV

I had gotten my schedule from some mean chick named Principal Perry. She looked like a bulldog in a pantsuit... ANYWAYS! I kept walking down the hall till I bumped into someone and we both fell down. It was a boy. He was short and had short brown hair. He looked like a nerd kinda "Sorry." I said "No problem." He said getting up. He held a hand out for me and helped me get up "I'm Greyson." I said "I'm Chase." He said "Cool." I said. "And your shirt says the f-word on it." He hen said. I nodded "I'm just gonna go." He then said. He ran away. Strange. "You would think most kids would say fu-k these days" I said to myself. Then I shrugged and began to walk where I think my first class is. I walk up. Wrong room "Fu-k." I said. I went to the one next door. wrong room "Fu-k." I said again. I walked to the room next door. It was just a painted door on the wall "Fuck!" I yelled. "Calm down." said a girl walking up to me "Who the fu-k paints a door on the wall?" I asked (I get really mad real easily...) "Perry." She said "You must be new here "I'm Bree." She said holging her hand out "Greyson." I said shaking her hand "What room you loking fore?" She asked "16." I said. "Fallow me." She said she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We reached a door and she let go of my hand "We have the same first class." She said "Cool." I said with a smile. She smiled back. Nah I don't like her. I flirt with alot of girls. Ya right! But I like that girl I had net before I walked into the office. Her name was Jacybella... Ahhh she was so damn hot! Yep I said it HOT! Ok this is kinda akward. Don't look at me like that! DON'T!


End file.
